Rei the technology God
by hupral
Summary: Rei FEM-naruto  cursed with loneliness will seek happiness in her knowledge bringing a new age to the elemental nations. Yuri harem small crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rei (Fem-naruto) a lonely child cursed with knowledge not from their time of machines and weapons. Her older brother and sister blessed with the power of a god like being. Rei will show the world power may over do many technology will always prevail.

Warning- I don't own any anime or games used in the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking)**_

(**machine speaking**)

Chapter 1- The Beginning

(Four years after kyuubi attack and sealing)

A four year old little girl looked out her rooms window as she watches her father and clan training the so called prince and princess of konoha. The little girl was about two feet two inches tall her long blond hair with red tips hand to her mid back. She was wearing a small kimono with fox designs on the but her eyes where her jewels bright blue with a gold zero like shape and her pupil. She was Rei uzumaki Namikaze she was a lonely little girl that do not get any attention only her brother and sister get any attention.

Four years ago a masked stranger released the kyuubi from her mother she gave her life to reseal the kyuubis power in to the two oldest children. They were jin and naruko both looked exactly like their father but naruko's hair was longer about to her top back. However rei wast as lucky she was still in side her mother when kyuubi was taken. So when it was ripped out rei got hurt, her chakra coils were screwed up so she only had the charka level of a genin and would always stay that level no matter how much she tried to raise the level. Her mother died but her father lived that day which started rei destiny.

What no one knew not even rei herself the kyuubi tried to save its self by taking over rei's body but only his knowledge made it. So within her mind waits a sea of knowledge any one would kill for just for a glimpse. However its started to leak out into her mind slowly increasing her mental body. Which is why we see rei working on a new project which could finally give her the one thing she always wanted, a friend.

In a larg room a large sealing circle laid in the middle of the room with a small puppet toy in the exact middle. The puppet had green hair and a small frilly headband, small bat like wings on its back and a simple black dress. Rei stood out side of the seal and started the seal to see if the project worked.

"Please let this work...(sniff-sniff) i don't wanna be alone any more." said a sad rei with tears welling up in her eyes.

She starts the seal and nothing happens for a few moments. Then a blast of blue chakra surrounds the doll lifting it up off the ground. Rei watches with hope in her eyes knowing it would work and she would get her first freind.

"Please work,please work, please work" chanted rei in her head.

The chakra suddenly swarm's the doll and get collected inside and falls to the ground. Rei runs over to the puppet and it didn't move didn't make a noise not a single twitch.

"Wake up please, please let it had worked" Said rei as she watched the puppet it didnt move.

She cried knowing she would get a friend so she set the puppet on the ground and walked to her bed. She kept crying into her pillow and never heard the small tip tap of feet hitting wood. About five minutes later she lifted her head and looked at the sealing circle and noticed the puppet was gone. She jumped to her feet thinking one of the clan members stole the puppet to give to her brother or sister like always.

She ran to the door and saw something that gave her the greatest hope she ever had the door was still locked. Then she heard it small feet running up to her side she looked down and saw her puppet standing on its own looking at her.

"Hi are you the one who created me." said the small green haired puppet.

"Y-yes i am, and I'm glade I did will you be my friend?" said rei in a hopeful and happy tone.

"OK ill be your friend, but can i ask you something?" "Thank you well be the greatest friends ever. What is it you want to ask?." rei spun with the puppet in her arms happy she finally got a friend.

"Can I have some blood?" asked the small puppet with a creepy smile.

"...W..?" asked rei in a freaked manner.

"I like blood, like when it flows from a cut or or when you cut someone in half and blood rains from the sky its really pretty." said in energetic voice from the puppet.

"...Does it have to be human blood?" asked the freaked out rei.

"hmmm... No I guess not but their has to be a lot."

"(sigh) well i wanted a friend and i got one. So whats your name?"

" My names Chachazero." said a happy chachazero.

It was on that day rei uzumaki namikaze started on her destiny that will bring happiness and sadness to her friends and loved one. It was that day the name Rei would become something to fear and admire when ever heard.

What did you guys think was it any good for a small start for the story? Will be a yuri harem not sure who will be in it yet though. I write more than just 1000 word after I get a hang of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Rei (Fem-naruto) a lonely child cursed with knowledge not from their time of machines and weapons. Her older brother and sister blessed with the power of a god like being. Rei will show the world power may over do many technology will always prevail.

Warning- I don't own any anime or games used in the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(Chapter 2- The Escape)

(Time Skip- 5 years)

"You really are a disappointment you cant even do the simplest task. Even your brother and sister can work the jutsu yet you cant even raise a tenth of the needed chakra needed. That's the reason your brother and sister are going to be the new clan heads. now stay in your room until dinners ready you worthless piece of crap." said a furious minato at a down trotted rei.

"A.. daddy,i'm sorry." said rei as she watched minato leave the room slamming the door on the way out.

"...Is the prick gone yet?" said a voice from a pile of wooden dolls.

"Yeah the dick is gone. Grrrrr I just want to get him and this corrupt family." said an enraged rei stomping to the door locking it to make sure no one comes in with her friend out. She turned around and see a small green haired puppet walk on her small legs to the bed.

"I know you want to. Hell I would give anything just to torture him for the rest of his life for how he acts to you, but we need to stay low till we leave this hell." said an angry chachazero. Rei walks over to the bed and removes a silver case from underneath the bed. She places the case on the bed and opens it to see two blades one the size of chachazero and another just the right size to fit in chachazero's hand. How ever if you looked closely at the blades two different series of seals lined the blades and handles if someone tried to understand them they wouldn't understand only rei could understand.

" KYAHHHHHH, ARE THOSE MY NEW BLADES?" "(giggles) Yep i sent a shadow clone to finish them. It took some time to find good enough steel but took longer to mold them to your liking. However the seals where easier part though." said Rei happy that her work came out as it did. Creating weapons like chachazero was hard it took specific instructions on how to create them. The steel has to have a high density count and when found you had to re melt said steel and mix large amount of human blood female virgin blood about three peoples worth. Luckily she was able to steal some from the hospital, its not like she was going to kill the girls for her own gain even if she hates konoha.

"Their beautiful. I still cant believe you were able to come up with that seal on you." said a happy chachazero looking at her blades. No one knows that while rei was born with a disorder with her chakra never growing she was able to go around normal methods and create a way to use jutsu.

You see as Rei was grabbing scrolls on different types of jutsu she stumble across her fathers notes on natural chakra from the toads he couldn't succeed in gathering it so he wasn't a true toad sage. She learned that while regular chakra was mental and physical energy natural chakra came from all living things and gave off no sign of increase to a persons chakra so no one knew if you gathered the large quantity of chakra no one would notice. This got her thinking what if she was able to gather it she could avoid the problem with her chakra never increasing. However she had to find a way to control the levels she's containing to avoid turning into a toad, and the time limit the sage mode has.

After trying to get into sage mode with no success she was close to giving up then she saw her brother and sister trying to control kyuubi's chakra when it hit her. If a seal can contain and help control a bijuu's chakra why cant it work with natural chakra. So she went on to develop a seal to gather a specific chakra into a larger control seal that would help keep the sage chakra from overwhelming her she just needed a sample of true sage chakra being used. One day she got her chance Jiraya the self proclaimed super pervert was showing off to her siblings.

He was going to show them his sage mode that both twins heard so much about. That was her only chance and she was able to get a control sample and start her seals. As soon as rei started the seals everything went hectic sage chakra started rushing her slowly building in her till it set correctly in her coils. Chachazero ran to her side to make sure rei was okay and was extremely happy rei was breathing.

Rei started to get back to the land of the living when she felt an energy flowing through her being making her one with nature. She felt everything, she felt the grass move outside, the dirt laying on the ground, even charkra coming from the people of the village. Her senses where also increased she could see dust on her things hear a persons heart beat from outside, smell a woman's perfume from a rich civilian, rei even tasted in ways no one could imagine. It ran through her head the reason for all the upgrades could have come from the fact the natural chakras purity is increasing her body to that of things living in nature itself. She also learned that because the natural chakra was so pure that the potency made some jutsu that made something as small as a drizzle of rain into a storm with the natural chakra.

"I know the fact it worked and the upgrades from it have helped a lot. I do know it will help in my plan on leaving along with the other seals lining my body." said a proud rei for her seals and knowledge.

"You mean like the requip seals."

"Exactly with them it souled make traveling easier but also fighting." said rei knowing the requip seals will help her on the journey. You see after reading on basic seals and seeing containment seals were pocket dimensions holding things she thought of a way to make it better to not only hold different weapons or equipment but to summon them specific items from the dimension pocket. After creating the seals she trained with them nonstop till she could summon a specific item to her hands or body in less than a second.

"So what kind seals did you put on my blades?" asked chachazero while examining the blades rei made her.

"Oh just some density seals to make them more durable, chakra seals to absorb jutsu and redirect the chakra at the victim, and poison seals to add a poison to the blade to inject them with it." yet again said a proud rei. Though she developed a sweat drop seeing chachazero running around the room in joy of her new blades. Suddenly she got a gloss over look in her eyes and chachazero stopped suddenly looking at rei with a serious look waiting for rei to tell her what was going on.

"...Two weeks." said a serious rei.

"Two weeks?" asked a confused chachazero.

"There going to be a hitch in anbu patrol when we can sneak by to leave." chachazero's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates but happy she and rei will finally leave the hell hole called konoha.

"Well the lets get started packing for the journey." Said a happy chachazero.

"We need to tell them were leaving soon I don't wanna get them angry again even more so since last time we did something with out telling them." They both shook in fear at the thought of rei's friends when angry they just got out alive the last time.

"Don't worry ill go tell them when were leaving but also we will get them out when were strong enough." said a spooked chachazero. She still couldn't believe such sweet little girls could be so horrifying. Rei stops moving around the room packing things up to watch chachazero float from the room to tell her friends on what was about to happen. She hopped they wouldn't be to upset with her leaving so soon, she just hopes she doesn't have another hunter prey moment with them she still had the scar of where they whipped her.

"I shouldn't forget to grab project "N" if anyone got their hands on it im sure they would use it for evil." Rei walked up to a section of the wall of her room opening a small slot showing a safe covered in seals from protection seals, to fail safe seals rigged to destroy everything inside the safe if the correct code and handsigns arent done within a minute of first attempt. After opening the safe she pulled a small cylinder container made of steel and glass in the middle of the container there is a small speck floating.

"Life, and death. This could help millions if done right, but could also cause total destruction of all life I cant let someone with evil intentions get their hands on it." Rei examined the small spec placing it into a high security dimension portal. After emptying the safe she walks over to her bed and checks her equipment to make sure she has all her weapons and ammo. She was really glad she learned smithing or she would have to share the knowledge of her specific weapons and that wasn't a option.

"Two weeks till I can finally escape and find somewhere different to live but where to...(sigh) ill figure it out when I escape." exclaimed rei as she walked to her window looking at the forest beyond the wall surrounding konoha. Many saw that wall as a defense against thoughts who wish them harm but to her it was a jail wall keeping her in. Soon she will be free and when she's strong enough she will return for her friends.

(Time Skip- Two Weeks)

We find rei and chachazero standing on top of the namikaze mansion around eleven at night in the middle of spring about a month from her birthday. "So how do we get passed the wall?"asked chachazero hoping this would be bloody escape but knew it probably wouldn't be.

"We head for the western wall their is a small window when a rookie anbu switches with another. He usually leaves about five minutes early... and this village wounder how so many spies get into konoha."

"Well they are arrogant pricks all of them thinking just because a man could summon the shinigami but also seal the kyuubi. I cant wait till you start project "N" the world wont know what hit them. Hey wait anbu are always watching the streets how are we gonna get past them?" asked a confused chachazero.

"That's easy we go through the sewer my dear zero-chan." said a smiling Rei at a disturbed chachazero.

"Y-you cant be serious that's just...disgusting." exclaimed a sick chachazero.

"Sorry its the only way."

"...(sigh)Fine but I'm not stepping in the water down there."

"Deal. Now lets get going the switch will be soon." said a serious Rei. They jumped the wall of the mansion straight for a man hole cover. They quickly but quietly opened the man hole so as not to alert any anbu of their presence. After slowly lowering them selves down the stench of the sewer hit them...HARD.

"OHH GOD. It smells horrible it's like they stuffed a hundred skunks up my nose and burned them." exclaimed chachazero trying to block the smell.

"...I've smelt worse" said rei continuing to walk the sewer.

"Where did you freak-in smell something worse than this?" asked a confused and horrified chachazero.

"My brothers room."

"...Ohhh...I guess that is more horrid."

They quickly navigated the sewer systems series of tunnels till the end near the western wall. Quietly climbing the ladder then ran to the wall. Rei slowly added just a small dose of sage chakra to stick the the wall and carried chachazero up the wall.

"We're almost there come on." whispered rei slowly jumping down the wall and waiting for chachazero to float down. When she did they ran but tried to stay to the shadows staying out of sight from konoha anbu. When moving deeper into the forest a man suddenly appeared before rei wearing a anbu mask and armor.

"Halt why are you in the forest outside of the konoha so late at night." asked the masked anbu.

"_Shit I need do something quick or get taken back...that's it_!" thought rei quickly picking up chachazero she tried her best sweet little girl voice while slowly summoning one of her weapons.

"I d..'t know I w.. just walking and wondered out here a.. I c.. g.. back." exclaimed a teary eyed rei holding a smiling puppet. The anbu looked at the little girl a little freaked out by the smiling puppet in her arms.

"(sigh)Come on we I'll get you back. It shouldn't take to long to get you ba(BANG!)...ack." the anbu suddenly became silent not moving and in intense pain. He slowly looks back and finally see's the little girl for who she was. She was three feet four inches long blond hair with red tips and bright blue eyes with a golden ring around her iris. She wore a battle kimono with a fox design on them holding a large object black object with silver designs with a small amount of smoke coming from it. She was Rei Uzumaki Namikaze the child of the forth hokage.

"Cerberus? I haven't seen use him in a while" Said the puppet socking him that a puppet was actually alive.

"I know. Don't worry anbu you will wake up tomorrow but you will feel pain." she watched the anbu faint from the pain and started running again. Knowing that she was finally free she kept running till she could rest for a while.

"...I'm finally free." she looked at the moon and rested knowing soon she would have to keep moving and stay out of sight.

(chapter 2 end)

Hopefully this was better review. By the way I have chosen the seven girls for her harem and if anyone can guess them all right I'll release their names have some hints-

1) seven to some people nothing to her village

2) she makes everything from your mind but nothing

3) a snow angel that lost everything for showing her power

4) blind but see's everything

5) a mermaid who wants to be human

6) an ugly caterpiler who turns into a butterfly

7) a peacock who watches the star

Their all from naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rei (Fem-naruto) a lonely child cursed with knowledge not from their time of machines and weapons. Her older brother and sister blessed with the power of a god like being. Rei will show the world power may over do many technology will always prevail.

Warning- I dont own any anime or games used in the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(Chapter-3 Remembering)

After an about a half an hour of resting rei and chachazero started back on their journy slowly walking so as to catch no attention. Even though it was past midnight the forest was shining the moon illuminating the forest. You could see small animals moving around in the moons light either hunting for food or trying to hide. She finally felt free and at peace with her life for the moment at least she knew that the namikaze clan would send hunter nin after her once they learned her leaving.

She use to believe that her family could redeem her self after all her father always preached "those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash...but those who don't take care of their comrades and family are lower than trash." She believed it and kept it close to her heart but it all crumbled when she learned the truth. Three and a half years ago all her hope and desire to be apart of her family crushed by what she heard.

(_Flashback- 3 1/2 years ago_)

"Can I play with you guys?" asked a meek rei looking at her brother and sister and some children of the clan.

"No, your not aloud to your not a true namikaze everyone says so." said a arrogant jin acting like the prince of the world.

"Yeah you cant even do the simplest jutsu, everyone knows if you cant do powerful jutsu your not a clan member. So why don't you just go away you zero." exclaimed an equally arrogant naruko at the tear filled eyed rei.

"Zero, zero, zero, zero." the children chanted at rei as they walked a way to play another games of tag. Rei slowly walked slowly walked back inside crying but still had hope she would be expected sooner or later. "_I just wish it was sooner, playing with chachazero may be fun I want to play with other_." thought a sad but hopeful rei. She started walking to her room when passing the namikaze council room she heard talking so she peaked in to listen. What she didn't know was that meting was going to change everything in her life.

"Don't do this I'm trying the best I can to make her strong in her own way. I can get her into seals and taijutsu that will make her strong." begged a sad minato on his hands and knees trying to get the council members to change their minds.

"You cant change are minds minato your daughter doesn't have enough chakra to be able to use the namikaze jutsu there for she's not a real namikaze and the plan will be done." stated a elder namikaze council member to the begging minato.

"I agree and seals? Your daughter is probably to stupid to understand a simple explosive note let alone become a seal master." stated a female council member other nodding their heads in agreement.

" Please just a little more time ill be stricter than ever and if I cant get her to start getting any better in seals ill agree to your plan." said a saddened minato with his head low so no no one could see the tears flowing from minato's eyes.

"Than it's settled. You have five years to get her to at least a second level seal master if you cant she will be sold to the fire lord's first son lord sasuke age 30 now onto next business the prince and princess o..." rei didn't hear any more she shakily stood up and slowly walked to her room. Her father went along with the deal he would sell her to a man around six times her age just because she could do stupid jutsu.

Everything she knew about comrades, friends, and family shattered in seconds. The saying she held so close to her heart giving her a hope she would finally be apart of the family some day just became nothing. Her heart breaking from what she heard, then it happened everything in her heart just became hallow. She felt nothing she couldn't understand anything her heart felt as tho it suddenly stopped.

Rei made it to her room she walked into the room and locked it she tried to make it to her bed but couldn't. She dropped to the ground crying her heart out curling into a ball not moving. Chachazero waiting in her room witnessed her dropping to the ground ran to her side a quickly as possible,but seeing her cry got her worried and asked what was wrong. Rei told her about the council meeting how she was going to married off to a man well above her age to become who knows what and the fact her father went along with it.

Chachazero was furious she just wanted to kill the hole clan not giving a shit about blood she just wanted them dead. She was even thinking of doing it right then and there but she knew rei needed someone. She convinced rei to stand and get her into her bed instead of the hard cold floor. Chachazero curled into rei's arms trying to calm her down reminding her she still had one person left who would always be with her.

"(sniff sniff) Who's that?" asked a rei in a weak and broken tone.

"(giggles)Me silly ill always be here with you through thick and thin its the least I can do for my sister figure." exclaimed a slightly happy chachazero. Hearing that rei lowered the crying a little and hugged her puppet/sister to her chest. She laid on that bed thinking of everything that happened to her life and the hell she was put through only to discover they were going to sell her.

On that day rei lost all hope she had for her family, but gained something more a sister she never thought of till know. Her love for her little puppet grew by leaps and bounds and chachazero knew she would need to be her emotional support. Chachazero decided that she was going to stay their the rest of the day and night showing the crying the little blond brainiac the love she next day after they woke up they decided that they would escape some day before the day she was to be sold.

(flashback End)

Rei continued walking remembering that day it was the day her false hope was destroyed and her true small green haired hope leapt into her heart. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she remembered it all and chachazero noticed them.

"Hay hay why are you crying were free!" exclaimed the green haired puppet flailing her arms around in a childish manner.

"(giggles)Sorry I was just remembering the day the idea for escaping happened." "Well don't be sad they didn't deserve you and your gift so smile" said a pouting chachazero in a cutely manner.

"(giggles) I'm not crying out of sadness you stupid puppet..." "HEY!" ".. I'm crying out of joy because it was that day i gained a real family from you." said a happy rei to a widely smiling chachazero. They continued walking in a comfortable silence knowing they had each others back, or in the case of chachazero lower legs.

"You did tell them we were leaving today right zero-chan?" "I'm not that stupid to forget I told them exactly the date and time we were moving out." chachazero defiantly knew not to anger them they extremely frightening hell they made well hell look like a field of pretty flower.

"I can still remember the first time we met them it was the day we gained great friends."said a happy and longing rei.

(Flashback- Two years)

"Twallalala hehehe" " Chachazero stop cutting all the flower in half dammit." yelled a slightly angry rei at the twirling puppet with large blades.

"Hehe sorry." said a embarrassed chachazero "I was little happy about the new blades hehe."

Rei just rolled her eyes and watched the clouds as they float by wondering what it would be like to fly in the sky. Chachazero watched rei as she watched the clouds knowing that someday rei would find a way to fly with the clouds and she would be their to help. She was happy rei was finally out of the funk she was in from her family and was finally doing something with her life hopefully she would become something more than a small fry civilian or ninja hell even a kage. She new she would change the world for good or bad she didn't care she would stay by rei's side.

"Ohh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here." said a voice startling rei and chachazero from behind. They looked behind and saw two girls one was extremely pale looked almost ghost like had brown braided hair with two small golden balls on the left side of her face. The other was slightly smaller than the first girl and rei she wore hyuga robes she had black hair that reached just under her shoulder and milky white eyes that made her look blind. To chachazero they were just two regular girls but to rei they were extremely beautiful.

"It's ok we didn't know any one else knew of this field thought." said rei in a kind voice trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, we just found it not to long ago we come here to play and talk when we can together I hope you don't mind sharing." asked the taller of the two girls.

"I don't mind, my names Rei Uzumaki Namikaze and that's chachazero." said rei as she pointed to her self and her moving puppet.

"Cool a moving puppet! Any way are names are..." "REI!"

(Flashback ends)

"Ahh... sorry just remembering the girls." "(giggles)Someone's in love." exclaimed a giggling chachazero at a blushing rei.

"Well any way were almost to the first town we should be their soon." "Good I can change clothes and get some sleep somewhere for the night." said a happy rei. They continued on and spotted the small town it was nothing to big nor was it to small they walked into the town and quickly found a hotel. After getting a room they went to sleep dreaming of the future to come for them.

Quickly getting up at sun rise they both took a much needed shower to get the grim off rei decided to change her clothing to something else but she didn't know what. She had equipment galore and some where better than others in blending in than others but she needed you that both stood out but kept her hidden. With some arguing between rei and chachazero she decided on a certain outfit and weapons to stay out with her for pat of the journey.

Rei quickly equipped her outfit and weapon and showed chachzero who clapped at her clothing. She now wore a black long sleeve shirt and lose leather pants with a blood red cloak covering her upper torso and bottom of her face. The cloak was locked into place by six straps and she also had a blood red headband holding her hair off her face but spiking her hair a bit. Her chosen weapons were a steel gauntlet with claws on her left arm that was reinforced with seals and element seals to add a little more to the slash. Her second was a large three barreled weapon with silver designs of a three headed dog she called Cerberus it was about the length of half her arm.

After stopping at a small restaurant for some breakfast she walked on with chachazero floating behind her. What shocked them both was the fact nobody noticed her in the clothing or the floating puppet which made things easier for them. They walked out of town slowly traveling the road towards thier first stop and choice for a new home. Takigakure the village hidden in a waterfall from rumors she heard their was a container of water that held great power but was sacred to their people she wanted to find it and see if she was figure a way to create more if it was real.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked a confused chachazero.

"I don't know but it's coming from over their." exclaimed rei pointing toward the forest on the side of the road. They quickly run through the forest moving through the forest as they could and after a few seconds they come across a disgusting site. Three konoha nin's what looked to be gennin were attempting to rape a young women. The konoha nin's turn to see rei smiling thinking they were going to do the same to her.

"Well,well,well what do we have here a small little girl holding a metal rod and a puppet come to save her how hilarious what do you say boys should we rape her to." said one of the nin's as the other leered at rei with lust in their eyes. Rei looked at the nin in disgust just wanting to kill them but she needed to surprise them.

"NO, PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE DON'T TOUCH HER! I'll stop struggling if you do." yelled the women at the beginning becoming meeker near the end hoping to save the little girl.

"Naaaa we like it when girls resist, now come here litt..." before the nin could finish however rei had risen her weapon and pulled the trigger point blank into the man's chest. A load bang rings out in the clearing and blood showers the other nins and women. The nins partners look in shock and horror at their partner never noticing the puppet was gone till it was to late. Chachazero comes up from behind with her blade the size of her and swings cutting the the nins head clean off.

The last of the team looks in shock jumping to his feet hoping to kill the little girl before he could get hit. rei seeing the last rapist charging gets ready for a fight as he closes in on her she pulls the trigger trying to get a hit before he gets to close but the nin was dodging the shots. As he came up close he pulled a kunai out and threw some shuriken at her hopping to hit. Rei tried to deflect the shuriken with the gauntlet but one got through and grazed her arm.

She jumped forward charging her gauntlet with sage chakra creating a thin layer of extremely sharp wind surrounding her gauntlet. The nin tried to block her arm but was surprised to find kunai cut in half and part of his arm cut none usable. As rei was about to charge him again the nin jumped back hopping to get some distance. Unfortunately for him he forgot about the puppet so as soon as the landed he was cut by the large blade across the back wounding him further.

Cursing the puppet he jumped back hopping to gain some distance from but once he landed if whole body started shutting down. The nin looked to see the little girl and puppet walking up to him as if knowing he couldn't fight back. He started wondering what happened to him and almost as if the puppet could read his mind she answered his question.

"When I hit you with my blade a toxic poison was released into your blood stream. You see I'm not an ordinary puppet as you can see in fact there is one thing anyone who knows me knows I love the sight and feel of blood so I designed this poison just for that. You see that poison will cause all the blood rush to your head and bleed out every hole." Chachazero pointed to his ears, mouth, eyes, and nose showing were he would bleed out.

Then the nin felt it blood rushing to head slowly leaking he tried to scream but only started drowning in his own blood. About a minute later the nin died from blood loss chachazero danced around the body happily while rei went to the women.

"Are you alright?"

"Y.. I think so."

"I'm glad, I'm also glad those ninja underestimated us had they not we would have been killed."

"I am ... Does your puppet..."

"(sigh) Yeah she does this a lot but once you get to know her she's a great friend." said rei sweat dropping at the sight of chachazero dancing around the body. After cleaning the women up they went their separate way's. Rei and chachazero slowly made their way towards the next location Takigakure.

(Chapter 3- end)

Hopefully this chapter better describes why Rei hates her family and that even with all her knowledge she still needs to grow and train to get stronger so she wont start of kage level strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Rei (Fem-naruto) a lonely child cursed with knowledge not from their time of machines and weapons. Her older brother and sister blessed with the power of a god like being. Rei will show the world power may over do many technology will always prevail.

Warning- I dont own any anime or games used in the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(Chapter 4 - Takigakure)

We find rei and chachazero walking down a road towards Takigakure to hopefully find some of the hero water they keep hidden. It took two weeks to get as far as they did so as to stay out of sight. However if what she believed to be true on were the hero water came from it could open a whole new section of weapons even finally finishing project "N". She knew that the hero water couldn't be made naturally there had to be a reason the water had it's property.

After hearing the rumors of the water about how it increased the the persons chakra ten fold, even allowing full control over their chakra to create barriers. Although drinking the water caused the persons body to die slowly the amount drunk would determine the number of years taken their lives. The benefits of the water sounded similar to something she read once by the fact that the person dies sooner because it started getting her wondering. After learning all she could about Takigakure from books in the clan library she learned a lot from the fact the tree they live under was made by the first Hokage and the fact they had their own bijuu meaning they had a jinjuriki.

Then it hit her the tree was made from chakra so it must absorb chakra from it surroundings so their had to be a reason it was creating the hero water. She then remembered a story she read a long time ago about a stone that help grow plants for an ancient people. The stone also gave its creates the power to do the same things people did with the water. It all made sense there had to be a small deposit of the Stone of Gelel under the tree. However the question was how could ordinary people use the water if only the makers could hold the power of the stone.

The answer was the tree itself that allowed the people of the village to use the hero water. The tree must of constantly drew chakra from the stone slowly condensing it inside the tree making it into water. However the fact that others could use it meant one thing the hero water was unrefined and the reason it kills those who drink it is because the water is eating the body trying to become a stone again. There for every time they drank it they died because they didn't have the correct blood to control it.

Soon she would get her answer because they where coming up to the spot the entrance was said to be. They looked at the huge waterfall and couldn't believe its beauty and just looked at it for a second until chachazero had to ruin the moment.

"You know what would make it even more beautiful, the water replaced by blood!" exclaimed a happy chachazero while rei sweat dropped and stared at her with a emotionless face.

"...I worry about you some time."

"What do you mean by that? Hey come back!" yelled chachazero chasing after rei who just walked away from her. They walked up to the water fall seeing a hole just under the water leading deeper into the water.

"That must be the entrance lets get going the sooner we're in the sooner I can find the stone of gelel."said a serious rei as she jumped into the water but not before requiping a swimmsuit so her clothes don't get wet. As both rei and surprisingly chachazero swam they noticed no seals of defense showing that they maybe a security checkpoint at the end. They both shook their heads at each other to activate a special seal that rei made that bent light around the one wearing it however it doesn't last long only about twenty minutes.

As they came to the end of the swim which made rei happy because she was almost out of air she was regretting not creating that underwater breather right now. They both slowly raised to the top of the water and saw what they thought two chunnin level ninjas waiting at the entrance. They both slowly got out of the water so not to disturb the water and catch the attention of the ninja. Once out of the water they headed for a small formation of rocks to hide and dry out before moving on.

"Man my dress and hair are soaked why didn't I change into a swim suit." said a depressed chachazero at the fact she was soaked.

"If I had to guess you were having another dumb moment." said rei as she dried of with a towel she got from one of her dimension pockets.

"Hey I don't have dumb moments."

"What about the time you ran into the forest of death." "Hey I couldn't resist!" "How about the time you tried to show me a active explosive not." "Umm I wanted to show you." "Then there was the time you decided to steal dango from that one lady." "Hey we said we would never speak of that again!" "Then there was last Halloween when you ..." "OK, I get it I have dumb moments. Meanie" said chachazero while blushing at all the examples of dumb moments.

As they dried rei decided on the same outfit she walked there but put her weapons away just in case a ninja see's her. As the walk in the shadows of the village they noticed it was extremely small for a hidden village which meant their had to be a secret place for headquarters for ninja but the didn't go there for that. As they moved rei saw a head of green hair walking down the street she thought it was chachazero and was about to go get her when she noticed chachazero was right next to her.

Watching the head of green hair she noticed that some people either ignored it or glared at it with as much hatred they could. Rei wondering why the people did this followed the head and was finally able to see who it was. It was a girl around her age who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. On her back she carried a red tube containing who knows what, and in rei's eyes she was extremely pretty which got her wondering why people were glaring at her.

Rei decided to follow the girl not seeing chachazero's shit eating grin aimed at rei. Rei watched as people tossed the girl from stores and restraints and the one that did let her in made her pay triple the price the stuff really cost. As rei watched she could see the loneliness and unshed tears in her eyes from people calling her a demon. She could feel the KI coming off chachazero in waves but not enough to alert anyone.

"Those people their almost like the people from the namikaze clan. I just want to slaughter them." murmured chachazero as rei nodding at the idea but knew if they did it could make things harder for them. So they decided to follow her and see where she went and followed her to a old abandoned house that looked like it was about to fall at any moment.

"Lets go talk to her zero-chan maybe we can help her in some way."

"Yeah im sure she could use some company even if just a little." They followed the girl into the house and saw her crying on the ground and it broke their hearts to see it.

Fu was nine years old an orphan because of the seven tailed bijuu and it hurt her to know she held the beast that killed them. She lived in a small village so knowledge of her being a jinjuriki was common knowledge and it haunted her to no end. So was lonely and tired she sometimes thought of committing suicide just to end her torment but didn't for hope she would meet someone to save her from the darkness of her life. But it seemed today was just another dark day as she walked down the street everyone doing something to hurt her in some way.

After some searching she found a store that would let her buy some food but at triple the price which meant she only had enough for a week if she ate small about five percent the body needed. She knew she would be going hungry but at-lest it was something. Fu walked into her home which was a dump at looked ready to fall and stepped into a large room with trashed couches and fireplace. She placed the food down on the coach and couldn't hold it any more the looks finally got to her and she dropped to the ground crying.

She hoped today was the day she would get the light in her darkness but it seemed it wasn't gonna happen ever. Thoughts of killing her self started filling her head and usually she could push them away but toady was different. All the looks and names hit her harder today because of hunger and mental exhaustion so today they pushed through and finally made her change her mind. She decided it was time she finally finished her pain and darkness people call life. As she was about to get up to grab a knife or something sharp to slit her wrist she heard a voice.

"You know a pretty girl like your self shouldn't cry. Nor live in a place like this it's not safe." said a calm voice from behind her. She whipped her head behind her to see a blond girl wearing black and red with beautiful blue eyes with a gold ring in them. She also noticed a small green haired puppet behind the girl. They both walked over to one of the couches jumping on it and laying down looking at her as they did.

"...W.. are you?" A little afraid of the girl that may have come to beat her up.

"Me? I'm Rei Uzumaki and the puppet laying with me is chachazero." said rei while pointing towards her green haired puppet sister.

"Why are you here." asked Fu a little scared of her.

"Well I came to the house because I've been following you." Fu looked a little scared knowing it was to figure out her home for something bad.

"I came in to talk to you and help you. I didn't like how the village was treating you it made me want to kill them. So can you tell me why they were saying and doing all those things?" asked rei to a slightly calmer Fu. Fu decided there was no reason to hide why so she told her everything, why she was hated, who hated her her and what she was. To say rei was furious was an understatement hell she wanted to go and detonate a hundred explosive notes around the village for what the did. She saw fu crying again so rei and chachazero hugged her close to their bodies to show the care.

Fu didn't know what to do, a girl and walking puppet started hugging her after telling them everything but she felt nice. She couldn't understand what was happening to her she felt warm, safe, happy, she felt loved. She couldn't hold it in so she cried harder than she ever has before into the girls arms. She felt rei wrap her arms around her rubbing her back like how she saw parents do to their children when their sad.

After some time fu stopped crying and just held onto rei just to feel the warm. Rei would have guessed the girl fell asleep in her arms had not for her to say something.

"Fu." "What?" "My names Fu." stated fu still in rei's arms cuddling into the warmth.

"Nice to meet you Fu. How about I get us something to eat." "But I don't have a lot of food." "Don't worry I have a lot stored away to stay fresh." rei stood up removing fu from her arms hearing a whimper escape the green haired girls mouth. Rei opened a small dimensional pocket removing some food to cook up for the three of them. Fu how ever was a little sad she lost the warmth from the hug of rei, but she was amazed at the fact rei opened a dimension pocket. She blushed however when she saw the food being taken out and a growl coming from her stomach.

"(Giggle)It seems someones hungry let me make us something real quick." exclaimed a happy rei.

(time skip- 1 hour)

An hour passed the three ate some simple rice and fish but to Fu it was the most delicious food she ever ate. While eating rei told Fu about her and chachazero's past and Fu was sad she went through all that but happy so understood part of her pain. Fu than asked why they were there any way, they said that they were looking for the hero water and something else and when finished they would leave to head to their next location. When she heard they were going to leave her heart ran cold thinking that the only light in her darkness, the one who saved her from killing her self would leave she had to act fast.

"Please Don't leave I don't wanna be alone anymore. Please stay here with me I'll do anything. Please." Fu begged on her hands and knees trying to get rei to stay with her and show her love.

" I have to leave I have a lot to do and promises to keep sorry Fu." said a saddened rei looking at fu crying on her knee's weeping at the lost of her light. Fu thought she would never be happy if she left and knew things would only get worse as she grew. Rei however was thinking what to do then it hit her she could keep her promise and make Fu happy at the same time. What Fu heard come out of rei's mouth next made everything turn around her light grew brighter at she knew she was going to be happy.

"I may not be able to stay, but that doesn't mean you cant come with us we would gladly take you with us." said rei at the now happily crying Fu. Fu tackled a laughing rei to the ground saying yes over and over again. Chachazero looked on in happiness that her sister was most likely going to get another girl though she wondered if their was anyone else that her sister would win the heart of. What she didn't know was that four girls around elemental nations sneezed at the same time. After a while the decided to call it a night and head to bed but Fu decided to cuddle rei as she slept.

The next morning after rei cooked breakfast she asked Fu if she knew the location of the hero water.

"Your not gonna take it all are you."

"No I just need a small sample to see if I cant refine it and creat more to make something out of it. However I will search the tree to see if I can find what I think is the main reason for the hero water's creation."

"Oooohhh, ok I can show you right now." said Fu as she led rei and chachazero towards the tree towering over the village sticking to the shadows to avoid detection. As they came to the tree Fu showed them a secret entrance in the roots and started navigating the roots to the alter holding the water. Around a half an hour later we find the group staring at the alter in joy. Rei knew if what she believed to be true than soon project N would finally be finished meaning training and creating would become easier.

They moved towards the alter and opened it and saw a small container almost filled with water hanging. Rei and chachazero couldn't believe it they finally had a piece in their plan. After taking about a tenth of the bottle she sealed it into a dimension pocket. Then she started her true work and tried to follow the energy signal coming from the water back to the original source but the tree was interfering badly so she decided to search manually.

They all went deeper into the tree hopping to catch a unnatural source of energy from the tree. However as they looked they couldn't feel a thing wrong and rei was starting to lose hope that the stone wasn't here and the water was made natural. As they kept searching they never felt a small source of the stone at all so they decided to give up. They started making their way out of the tree slowly making progress.

"Sorry rei-san that we couldn't find the stone." said a depressed Fu thinking she failed rei.

"It's all right it was only a theory so no big. Also no honorifics ok Fu-chan." said a slightly depressed rei but giggled at a blushing Fu. As they walked out the corner of chachazero's eye she noticed a blue stone with a weird feeling when she got closer.

"Guys I think I found it." exclaimed a happy chachazero. The girls ran back towards and saw it a small blueish gem with moving insides under a deeper root of the tree.

"Yes we found it!" exclaimed a extremely happy rei who was jumping up and down. Fu was glad that rei was happy which made her happy to but started blushing heavily when rei looked toward her and kissed her hard on the lips. After the joy was degraded they got to work digging it out and found it to be a stream of the stone but because she didn't need a lot to achieve what she needed she took enough to fill an average back pack which was small compared to the massive stream of the stone.

"Does this mean we can leave."

"Yep we can leave right away, because I don't wanna spend even another minute in the village for what they did to you Fu." said a happy rei to a equally happy Fu. They made there way out of the tree slowly making their way across the village laying low to not bring attention to them selves. How ever they didn't take into the account of a ninja villages anbu and was seen leaving the village. As they came out of the same water they went in to get in Fu glad she packed all her clothes because of being soaked.

As they walked down the road heading towards their next location the newly developed sound village which was said to have ninja that could transform into monster because of a seal and seal wanted the formula for it take make a better version. As they walked they heard someone coming out of the water and hid looking back they could see an anbu.

"Dammit he must have saw us as we left." whispered rei "We cant run we have to at least knock him out."

"How do we do that?" whispered Fu looking at a thoughtful rei when. Rei finally came up with an idea.

"Do you trust me Fu?" rei asked Fu who shook her head "Good here's what we do..."

The anbu looked for the jinjuriki hopeful to find it and say it tried to run and kill him so he could kill it before it did any damage. He saw the demon run out from behind a tree trying to make it away to avoid him. To bad for her he was faster and charged her. As he ran out of the corner of his eye he saw someone come up to him with at least gennin speed guessing that she was the demons companion he kicked her away but she was able to cut him before getting hit.

"Don't try to run demon I have your little friend. Come out I might just let her live."

"Don't Fu take chachazero and run please. Don't worry about me ru(humph)" rei tried to finish but was punched in the stomach blood flying out her mouth.

"PLEASE STOP!I'll come out." Fu slowly walked out from behind a tree with the walking puppet.

"Haha good you came out and now that I know where you are I'll kill this little girl then you." said the anbu as he brought a kunai up to rei's neck.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I said I might now say goodnight to your little friend demon...w.. cant I move?" A slightly afraid anbu asked.

"That's easy my dear anbu.." rei made the anbu's arm move and let her down Fu and chachazero ran over to check on he" when I hit you with my knife I injected you with one of my project or specifically project N. You see project N stands for nanite which are small robots that I can control with my mind we ease. I commanded that specific bot to infect you and head for your brain and take control. Now I command you to kill your self."

The anbu tried to resist but couldn't so he begged but that didn't work either so he slit his own neck. The anbu dropped in seconds and bleed out and while that was happening a small speck came out of his blood going straight to rei who placed it back into the container to start replicating with scrap metal and some of the stone of gelel and a engine. Soon she would have hopefully a hundred in a month i mean it does take a while for them to make new ones but definitely faster than by hand.

"I'm glad your plan worked rei-chan." said a happy Fu looking for an injury.

"Thanks guy im glade my plan worked now we should leave before anyone comes around. Also chachazero stop poking the body!"

"Hehe sorry." they made their way back to the road moving a little faster than usual to get to their next location. However because rei was still hurt not to fast it would take time to heal. Their next stop the land of rice and a new seal for rei's collection.

I hope you all understand the implications of nanites in elemental countries. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ- IMMPORTANT**

I decided to put the poll up early because of constant IM's so vote please.

By the way for those who see the pairing in my bleach crossover as a pedo thing HE FUCKING SIX YEARS OLD HOW IS THAT A PEDO HAREM.

It's like saying two grown up's that are the same age but one being a midget and the other seven feet tall basketball player a pedophile relationship and another thing Naruto won't show any interest for girls for a while.

**THANK YOU FOR READING and sorry that this wasn't a chapter again.**


End file.
